


Bucky Wants To Cuddle

by bts_jin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Bucky Barnes, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of fluff, post Winter Solider, probably too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jin/pseuds/bts_jin
Summary: Bucky wakes up cold one day, and goes on a short hunt for his boyfriend to warm him up.Based on a tumblr post i know we’ve all seen





	Bucky Wants To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> nice and fluffy to make up for my last one!

When Bucky wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he’s cold. There’s sun shining on the bed where he’s curled up, but it’s weak through the layer of frost that developed on the window. The second thing he notices is that Steve wasn’t laying next to him (which most likely accounted for the cold because jesus christ that man was like a furnace.)

 

He sits up and stretches, cracking his back and flexing his metal arm, which goes stiff if it’s too still for too long. He kicks off the sheets that are on top of him, wondering where the comforter went, and grabs a pair of cozy looking sweatpants off the ground. After putting them on, he realises they’re steve’s and that they’re just too big for him and when he take a step, the bottom of the pant leg drags underneath his foot. The next thing he grabs is his favourite hoodie (also steve’s) which is even big on Steve and is probably the most comfortable thing either of them own. 

 

Bucky yawns, and rubs his eyes some more trying to wake up a little, and used the hairtie on his wrist to pull his long hair back into a messy manbun. Still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he opens the bedroom door and wanders into the apartment, looking for his boyfriend. He wraps his arms around himself, still shivering, wishing that the apartment building had a better heating system.

 

He trudges through the apartment slowly, his steps weighed down by his sleepiness, the sleeves of the way too big sweatshirt dangling past his hands, and the bottom of the sweatpants still dragging on the floor. 

 

He finally finds Steve in the second bedroom, which they had turned into a combination of a movie room and Steve’s art studio. His boyfriend is sitting curled on the comfy leather couch, sketching something from his head, looking very concentrated. 

 

Bucky stands in the doorway for a few minutes, watching Steve sketch carefully, enjoying the sight of seeing his boyfriend do what he loves. When Steve puts down his pencil, whether to take a break or because he’s done Bucky doesn’t know, and sits there for a minute lost in thought, still oblivious to Bucky standing in the doorway. 

 

Bucky pushes himself off the door jamb and silently and slowly makes his way over to the couch where his boyfriend is now watching him with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve says, looking at his sleepy boyfriend fondly.

 

“Hi,” Bucky says. He climbs onto the couch next to Steve and cuddles into him, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head into his chest, sighing contentedly at the warmth that radiates off of him”

 

“Mm, you’re warm,” he mumbles into Steve’s chest, wiggling a little in an attempt to get more comfortable (if that was possible.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Steve responds. Bucky smiles as he feels Steve shift underneath him so he’s laying down and wraps his arms tightly, pulling Bucky even closer into his body.

 

They cuddle together and get nice and cozy, and just as Bucky’s falling back asleep (finally in the warmth he wanted) he hears Steve’s voice muffled into the top of his head. 

 

“I love you, Buck.”

 

“Mmm,” Bucky responds, and he can see Steve smile again and he knows that Steve understood what he meant.

 

_ I love you too _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and lmk what you think in the comments


End file.
